The Diary of Aimee Riddle
by aimee riddle
Summary: This is the diary of a troubled teen in a school for screwups.


**_Note: I do not own any of the original Higher Ground characters, places, etc..._**

**((The day that changed everything))**

I am only 8 years old. Today I witnessed my daddy kill my mommy. They were arguing, and mommy said she was gonna to leave. Daddy told her she couldn't go, that she had to stay with him and us. My brothers, Tomas, Jack, and George were at school when it happened. I was home sick today. Daddy pushed mommy when she started packing, and she fell down the stairs. She died before she got to the bottom. Daddy told the police that she tripped, and they believed him. He also put away everything that mommy had been packing before the cops got to our house. My brothers think that I am the lying, and Jack said if I say it again, he's gonna push me down the stairs! I'm scared, and mommy is gone. Now daddy is gonna be mean to us.

What am I gonna do?

**((8 years later))**

Entry # 1  
Tuesday

Today I finally told my brother no. He told me to clean his room. I just can't do it anymore. So I told him no. I really shouldn't have, because now I'm in even more trouble than I've ever been in. I have to clean the entire house today, or else I am not allowed to go to my tutor anymore. That would mean that I would be home with my father and Tomas all day long, all 7 days of the week, instead of just 4 days a week.

Life in the Riddle household is a bit different from normal families. I am basically the housemaid for my father and brothers. I cook, I clean, I do the laundry, everything. If I don't do it, then no one does, and I get in trouble. The only way I am allowed to attend lessons is if I do everything I am told to do. I don't attend regular school. One of my father's associates has a son who is a tutor. He gives me lessons three days a week.

Entry # 2  
Wednesday

I finished cleaning the house around 3 in the morning, and I had to get up at 6am to go to my lessons today. My tutor told me that I am 2 months behind where I should be, because I haven't been getting my homework done. I don't have the time to do my homework. I am always too busy cleaning and taking care of the house. I don't know how much longer I can take this, just keeping my mouth shut and doing what I'm told. It isn't right. But, I guess when your father owns the majority of the town's land, he can do whatever he wants, and no one will say anything to him. I don't know. I just wish for one day, I didn't have to deal with him and my brothers.

Entry # 3  
Saturday

The hospital is a scary place. I've been here for 2 days. Thursday night, Tomas and Jack had been screaming at me because I don't cook what they wanted for dinner. I just couldn't take it anymore.

On Monday, I am being sent to a school for kids with issues. Everyone there has gotten into some sort of trouble, whether it be self harm, criminal acts, running away, or substance abuse, some problem. I have to stay at the school until I graduate their program. My father is totally pissed off, and it trying to get the order reversed, but the hospital refuses to lift their recommendation.

Entry # 4  
Tuesday

I arrived at school yesterday. The councilors are having me watched constantly. They think that I am "unstable". I guess they are right. Maybe.

The classes are more advanced than the lessons I have been taking. Apparently my tutor was right, I am at least 2 months behind in my work. I have to catch up to the rest of the class soon, otherwise they are going to make me go back a grade. That would be awful , because then I wouldn't be allowed to take lessons anymore when I get back home. My father told me once that if I fell a year behind, then I would be pulled out of lessons completely. That would be bad. Very bad.

Entry # 5  
Friday

Classes are killer here. Everyone else seems to be bored, but I just can't keep up. I'm trying. This kid, Scott, is trying to help me. He is giving me help in pre-calculus and English. I don't know why they are putting me in a pre-calculus class, considering I can't keep up, but I finished algebra 2 already, and that is their next math class.

Anyways, Scott is helping me. He seems actually genuinely interested in my past, and wants to know about it. He's really easy to talk to, and I've been opening up to him.

Entry # 6  
Sunday

I barely have time to write. I am catching up on all of the coursework I'm behind on. Scott is really nice. He's helping me with social studies, too. Apparently, he used to be his high school quarter back, until he started using drugs. He got kicked off the team, and sent here. He wants to know why I am here. How do I tell someone that I tried to kill myself?

Entry # 7  
Wednesday

Scott won't talk to me anymore. I told him that I tried to commit suicide, and he told me that I am an idiot. He's on to talk! He was on drugs, and was so high he couldn't run straight during a game. He told me that's how his coach found out. He was high during a game. And he called me an idiot.

I have made a decent improvement on my coursework. I've gotten about a months worth of work done in a week. Of course, part of that was with Scott's help. Oh well. It's his loss.


End file.
